Thomas Hubbard Newman
Engineer Thomas Hubbard Newman, or Tomboy by Miller, is a main character in the machinima Sandguardians. ''He first appeared in Episode 5, going to the wrong base and making transactions with Miller (whom he thought was Private Jason) in order to fix the Warthog. Personality Thomas seems to be a very happy person as he is usually seen with an upbeat attitude. However, this becomes an annoyance to the Red Team members (one in particular). During Episode 5, he was able to keep his happy attitude intact throughout the episode. In Episode 8 however, Gates became fed up with him and reveals Thomas to be a liar. This completely changed Thomas' attitude, as it went from happy to depressed. In Season 2, Thomas expresses more frustration and disrespect towards the Reds, occasionally making sarcastic comments towards them or insulting them. Thomas is also very untrustworthy as he told Wilbur of Gates planning to go AWOL, after the latter told him ''not to tell anybody. Skill Thomas has shown some intellectual skill in vehicle mechanics and understands the equipment needed to repair a vehicle. However, he was unable to actually repair a vehicle, according to Manual Labor where he revealed that he cheated on many tests and paperwork to obtain the occupation of an engineer. When Gates forces Thomas to finish repairing the Warthog, he successfully managed to fix it. Thomas also has terrible skill in medication, as seen when he explained how he and Claire performed surgery on Gates. Although the two did not use real medical equipment, they still managed to help Gates, but the latter had problems with one of his testicles. Relationships Claire Claire and Thomas seem to get along well together, as the two were able to engage in a lengthy conversation during Episode 17. Claire sees Thomas as a nerd who has a crush on her, while Thomas sees Claire as a whore and a sex toy. Gates Thomas shares a great dislike for Gates, due to the fact that he constantly yells and berates him. In Episode 8, Thomas felt threatened by Gates when Gates found out the truth about him. Afterwards, Gates nearly ran over Thomas with the Warthog, making Thomas extremely nervous about him and his actions. In Season 2, Thomas thinks of Gates to be a "strong guy", but berates his vision in Episode 20, much to Gates' anger. In Plan B, while Thomas and Gates talked, Thomas consistently questioned Gates' motives while Gates consistently argued with him. However, Thomas did give Gates advice, and the latter told Thomas his secret motives and rudely gave him the burden of not telling anyone. Unfortunately, Thomas broke Gates' promise by telling Wilbur. Miller Miller seems to have mixed feeling towards Thomas. In Episode 5, he seemed enjoy his company, though this may have been because Thomas would be able to repair the Warthog. However, in Episode 8 Miller mixed feelings began to emerge as he and Gates felt conned as they were the ones fixing the Warthog, not Thomas. Wilbur Thomas seems to respect Wilbur, possibly being the only character that respects him, and during High in the Sky, agreed with many things that Wilbur said; however, it was possibly due to the fact that Thomas dislikes Gates and simply wanted to embarass him. In White Light, Thomas and Wilbur seemed to get along quite well, and have a common dislike for Gates. Ironically, both are killed by the Guy in White. Trivia *Revealed in Episode 5, Engineer Thomas' full name is: Thomas Hubbard Newman, a reference to the composer/conductor Thomas Newman. Category:Characters Category:ONC Category:Red Team Category:Deceased